Bully
by quiyou-san
Summary: "ngak mau, Nata-Chan" dia tersenyum jahat. /Dia jahat, dia brengsek, dia bajingan, dia Naruto. Orang yang aku cintai, dalam harapanku aku tak ingin mencintai lelaki sepertinya. Tapi ini takdir kami-sama yang tak dapat ku sangkal atau kuhindari.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, AU, gaje, aneh,**

"lepaskan!" aku mencoba menghentakkan tangannya.

"ngak mau, Nata-Chan" dia tersenyum jahat.

"lepas, Naruto!" semua orang dikelas tertawa. Terdengar samar seseorang berkata 'cepat lepaskan dia naruto, sebelum dia menggunakan jurus hipnotis mata putihnya'. Mataku memanas dan mendesak tetes air mata tuk jatuh.

"apa salahku?" kataku lirih.

"salahmu? salahmu itu, punya mata seperti hantu!" mereka semua tertawa, meski aku melihat ada yang merasa iba dan kasihan tapi tak ada yang mengulurkan tangan membantuku. Apakah sudah tidak ada orang baik dikehidupan ini?

Ia melepaskan tanganku, dan aku berlari pergi.

.

.

.

Aku tak tahu harus kemana, yang aku pikirkan hanya berlari dan berlari. Bruk! Tubuhku menabrak sesuatu dengan keras hingga tubuhku terhuyung kebelakang tapi anehnya aku tak merasakan kerasnya lantai dan malah tangan besar yang menahan tubuhku. Saat kubuka mataku, ada neji-nii didepanku setelah itu aku menjauhkan diri dari rengkuhannya dan langsung memeluknya erat. Aku rindu padanya.

"Neji-nii kapan kau kembali ke Jepang! Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini. Kau jahat! Kau pergi diam-diam dan kembali diam-diam." Neji-nii membalas memelukku erat dan mengusap rambutku pelan. Dia tertawa pelan mendengar rajukanku dan melepaskan pelukannya namun kedua tangannya masih berada dikedua bahuku.

"Tadaima Hime-chan. Sebenarnya kedatanganku kesini untuk memberi kejutan untukmu tapi gagal. Untuk soal itu, maafkan aku ya?"

"Tidak mau"

"Tolong, maafkan hambamu ini tuan putri" Kini Neji-nii berlutut didepanku dan berperan sebagai kesatria, aku hampir tertawa melihatnya untung lorong ini sepi karena saat ini jam pelajaran.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau kumaafkan. Tapi dengan satu syarat!"

"Apapun itu akan hamba lakukan untukmu tuan putri, bahkan itu nyawa hamba sendiri"

"Aku ingin zenzai sekarang!" Aku mengucapkannya dengan angkuh.

"Ayolah Hinata, aku tidak suka makanan tradisional. Kita makan yang lain saja ya?"

"Kau berani menentang perintah tuan putri"

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, tuan putri" Dia berdiri dan aku langsung mengait tangannya. "Agar kau tidak kabur" dia tergelak sebentar dan terdiam. Aku membolos hari ini, aku juga tidak ada niatan untuk kembali ke kelas yang lebih layak disebut neraka itu.

"Dimana ada yang menjual makanan kuno seperti itu? Kurasa tidak ada. Kita ketaman bermain saja"

"Tidak mau! Kita bisa menemukannya di restoran hotel hyuga"

"Dasar hyuga kolot"

"Kau juga hyuga, bodoh!" dia menjawab dengan bergumam pelan.

.

.

.

"ikut aku!" dia datang lagi kepadaku setelah hari itu, tangannya mengenggam erat tanganku dengan kedua alis menyatu, mata menajam dan bibirnya membentuk garis lurus. Dia sedang marah.

"Lepaskan! Naruto lepaskan! Tanganku sakit" ia terus berjalan, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Dia marah kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah? Dia menuju ke motor besarnya. Dia mau membawaku kemana? Apa aku kabur saja? Tapi apa aku bisa? Bagaimana kalau dia tambah marah? Dia menaikinya dan menggenakan helm.

"Naik" wajahnya masih terlihat marah, sekarang tangannya tak mengenggamku lagi, seharusnya aku berlari. Tapi perasaanku menolaknya. Ya , aku mencintai lelaki jahat dan kasar ini. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku membencinya bukannya mencintainya.

"Kubilang naik sekarang juga Hinata!" Aku bergegas menyusulnya. "Berpegangan yang erat" dia gila! Dia serius menyuruhku berpegangan yang erat, dia mengendarai motornya seperti tak ada hari esok. "Naruto turunkan kecepatannya, kau ingin kita mati bersama?" aku berteriak kepadanya. "Itu yang aku inginkan" kurasa ada yang salah dengan otaknya.

Dia berhenti didepan rumah bergaya campuran jepang dan romawi, rumah ini sangat indah. Apakah ini rumahnya? Sangat besar dan mewah seperti istana. Tamannya luas dan indah, aku ingin berbaring diatas rumput hijau itu. Melihat dan menebak gambar apa yang dibuat awan, ahh rasanya aku ingin segera punya anak dan bermain bersama. Lebih bahagia lagi jika ayahnya Naruto-kun, apakah pipiku memerah? Bodoh! mana mau dia denganmu. Semua bayanganku sirna ketika ia menyeretku masuk kedalam rumah itu,

"kita mau kemana?"

"..."

"jawab aku Naru-"

Dia mendorongku masuk ke sebuah kamar tidur bernuansa biru dan setelah itu ia masuk dan mengunci pintu. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Dia tak bermaksud untuk... tidak-tidak lupakan yang tadi, tapi pikiranku tak terkontrol ketika dia membuka dasi dan seragamnya tak lama kemudian celana panjangnya menyusul hingga menyisakan boxer saja. Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat dia sangat seksi, otot dilengannya dan perut sixpacknya membuat.. apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh!

"jangan mendekat! Jika kau mendekat, aku akan teriak"

"teriaklah sekencang-kencangnya tak akan ada yang mendengarmu, sayang!" dia menyeringai jahat.

"Aku tak sudi kau sentuh! Lepaskan aku!" matanya berkilat marah

PLAK! Dia menamparku keras hingga tubuhku terjatuh keranjang, dia perlahan mendekatiku dan aku terus mundur hingga terpojok. Dia tersenyum sesaat sebelum menunjukkan kemarahannya.

"tak sudi kusentuh? Bukankah kau sering dibelai lelaki hm?" dia menarik rambutku kebelakang, membuatku menatapnya. Tak bisa kutahan, air mataku jatuh. Aku terlalu bodoh mencintainya. Dia menghapus air mataku dan mencium bibirku, sesaat hatiku menjadi sedikit tersentuh.

"jangan menangis, punyaku besar nanti juga kau ketagihan. Kau tahu? Kurasa aku mulai menyukai matamu yang aneh itu" dia terkekeh sesaat. Dia menciumku lagi, lalu berkata "Aku suka bibirmu" dia menjelajahi rongga mulutku, menghisap dan menggoda lidahku untuk bermain dengannya.

"mmpphh.. le-hmm-paskahn narutohh hah" aku tak bisa bernafas. Aku mencoba mendorong tubuhnya, tapi tak bisa. Entah dia yang terlalu kuat atau aku yang terlalu lemah. Dia menyingkap bajuku dan mengusap pinggangku lembut. Aku mulai terbuai olehnya. Sebanyak apapun aku membencinya aku masih mencintainya, tanganku yang tadi mendorong kini mulai membelai dada dan bahunya.

"nggh ahh.. na-narru-to ngggh gelii, hentikan.. ohh" Lidahnya beralih keleherku, bulu kudukku berdiri melawan geli. Dia mencium, menghisap dan mengigit leherku pelan.

"bukankah itu bagus, hm?"

"Ti-akhh, sa-sakit Naruhh" D-dia mengigit leherku keras, aku tak bisa mengendalikan suaraku yang menjijikkan. Naru-kun melepas bajuku hingga terlihat bra ungu berendaku, apakah naru-kun menyukai braku?. Wajahku memerah, dia memandangi dadaku yang masih terbungkus bra dengan pandangan mengagumi dan tak berkedip. Tak seharusnya aku senang tapi aku tak bisa menahannya, ini terlalu menyenangkan. Maafkan aku kami-sama.

Dia tersenyum kurang ajar padaku dan berkata"36" . Maksudnya apa? Aku menatapnya bingung, meminta penjelasan. "Ahhk.." Bukan jawaban yang diberi tapi remasan kuat didadaku yang entah sejak kapan tak terhalang bra lagi, dia terus meremas sambil berbisik dengan suara yang parau "Ukuran dadamu sayang, 36D. Sangat besar dan indah dengan puting kemerahan yang menegang menantang untuk digigit" Aku tidak tahan lagi, tapi hinata jangan serahkan dirimu padanya! Lihat semua kata-katanya sama seperti playboy bajingan yang selalu menyeret setiap wanita keranjangnya.

Aku mendorongnya sekuat tenaga hingga dia terjungkal. Sambil berusaha menutupi kedua dadaku, aku berlari menjauhinya, memasuki pintu lain dikamar Naruto-kun yang kukira pintu keluar. Tapi kurasa aku salah masuk ke ruangan yang aneh, ada sebuah ranjang merah darah dengan sofa merah tanpa sandaran didepannya dimasing-masing sisi kepala ranjang terdapat lemari kaca yang berisi barang barang yang tak pernah kulihat. Ini semua untuk apa?

Kupejamkan mataku ketika tiba-tiba tubuhku merasa berputar melayang, tanganku otomatis mencari pegangan dan terkait dileher seseorang, saat kubuka mataku kulihat sepasang mata biru yang berkilat marah padaku. Tanpa melepas tatapannya dia mengendongku kembali ke kamar dengan tergesa dan melempar tubuhku ke ranjang, dia menindihi tubuhku sambil mengikat tanganku dengan dasi keranjang."Go-gomena-" "Tidak bukan salahmu, seharusnya aku tadi menguncinya" Wajahnya mengeras, Naruto menyimpulkan tali dengan erat. "Akkh.. I-ittai" "Diamlah dan turuti saja, kau sudah pernahkan jadi buat ini semakin cepat" Apa yang dikatakannya, pernah apa? "Ugghhh.. Ahh ssh Na-naruakh ahh" Naruto, Dia menjilati dadaku dengan rakus, menyentil putingku dengan lidahnya dan menyedotnya kuat-kuat seakan ada air susu yang keluar. Sementara tangannya mulai membelai perutku pelan dan tindakannya membuatku terbuai kembali.

"Ahhh hentihh-khann naruhh ahh" rasanya seperti tersengat listrik, dan menjalar ke pusat tubuhku. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia memainkan dadaku tanpa jeda dan semakin kasar, tangannya kini semakin kebawah dan menyibak rokku keatas. Aku mulai panik.

Aku mulai sadar apa yang akan terjadi dan mencoba melepaskan diri tidak perduli tanganku akan memerah dan lecet, kuarahkan kakiku yang bebas kesembarang arah. Dan berhasil mengenai perut Naru-kun. Dia berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan menatapku tajam yang kubalas tatapan menantang, "LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!"

PLAK! "DIAMLAH! Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah tutup mulutmu yang terus menolakku dan mengangkang dihadapanku" kami-sama tolonglah aku. Bagaimana bisa kau berikan perasaanku kepadanya. Air mataku terus mengalir tanpa diperintah, pipiku terasa sangat panas dan juga hati yang semakin sakit. "Apa tamparanku membuatmu sadar? Baguslah biar kupercepat saja" mataku terbelalak melihatnya. Dia mulai melepaskan satu satunya pelindung ditubuhnya, pemandangan itu membuatku memerah dan segera mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain.

"Khehe kenapa mukamu memerah Hina-chan, malu penis pacarmu lebih kecil dari penisku?" Daritadi dia selalu membanggakan penisnya. Dan sekarang dia membandingkan ukurannya dengan orang lain. Dasar maniak penis!

"Aku tidak pacar, brengsek!" aku berkata ketika ia menekuk dan menahan kedua kakiku dilengannya.

"Jangan berbohong jalang! Aku tahu kau pernah bermesraan dengan seorang pria berambut panjang dan memasuki hotel, dan sekarang kau masih mengelak hm.." jemarinya membelai pipiku pelan sementara kugelengkan kepalaku menghindarinya.

"S-siapa? aku tidak dekat dengan seseorang, berambut panjang? mungkin itu Ne-ougghh hehhentikan naruh! Ahhh...p-please kumohonn ahh...ja-ngann ahh ah" Naru-kun menggosokkan ujung kejantanannya pada klitorisku, tak perduli dengan penolakanku. Dia sangat ahli mempermainkan wanita, pertama dia mengosoknya dengan pelan semakin lama semakin cepat dan lambat kembali, membuat tubuhku terombang-ambing oleh nikmat. Kini ia semakin cepat membuat tubuhku mengejang dan merasakan desakan kuat dari vaginaku.

"bagaimana rasanya? Enak?" aku terdiam terengah, mengumpulkan tenaga yang tadi seolah dicabut paksa.

Dia mempertemukan lagi kejantanannya pada vaginaku dan mulai mengeliat mendesak masuk kedalam. "Akkhh S-sakit akhh ahh Narruh hiks..lepp-assh hiks s-sakitt" Tanganku mulai mendorong bahunya dengan sisa kekuatanku berusaha menyalurkan maksud untuk menghentikannya. Tapi kurasa dia telah dikuasai nafsu, bukannya berhenti dia malah mendorong miliknya semakin dalam.

"Ahh mmhh Narru s-sudah ahhh ahh" Tangannya mulai aktif bermain di dadaku kembali membuatku terhanyut dan sejenak rasa sakit itu hilang tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat, bibirnya mulai melumat bibirku mesra membuatku terlena dan menyambut lidahnya yang mengajak bergulat. Tapi tidak lama setelah itu dia mendorong miliknya sepenuhnya dan membuat rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Aku menjerit dan mencakar punggungnya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitku. Dia melepas bibirnya dan menatapku lembut.

"Apakah masih sakit?" dia bertanya dan mengusap pipiku yang basah dengan lembut. Aku tak sanggup menjawab hanya menganggukkan kepala pelan. Dia kembali mencium bibirku dengan mesra, tangannya mulai aktif kembali menyusuri setiap jengkal tubuhku dan berlabuh didadaku. Dia meremas pelan dan kuat dadaku, kurasakan dia mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya perlahan membuatku menggerang tertahan dalam ciumannya. Rasa sakit yang menghampiriku tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat yang tak tertahankan di sekujur tubuhku.

"Ngggh...Nar-uh Na-ru ahhh ahh ahh" Dia melepaskan pagutannya dan mulai mengigit kecil leherku. Miliknya kini bergerak semakin cepat membuatku menggoyangkan pinggulku tanpa sadar dan tak lama kemudian aku orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya, bukannya membiarkanku istirahat dia malah menaikkan temponya semakin cepat, miliknya menghujam rahimku lagi dan lagi.

Miliknya bergerak semakin cepat hingga membuat ranjang berderit semakin keras dan semakin lama miliknya semakin membesar dan berkedut didalam vaginaku, mendesakku untuk orgasme kembali, "Unggghh Hinataa aku datangg.. aggrhh" Dia menghujamkan kejantanannya dalam sekali dan menyempurkan sperma hangat dengan keras berkali-kali dan tak lama kemudian disambut oleh orgasme dariku, rasanya, rasanya seperti melayang kelangit ketujuh. Sungguh nikmat.

Dia melepas kejantanannya perlahan dari vaginaku dan kembali membuatku mendesah pelan. Air mataku kembali menetes, demi kami-sama aku sudah tidak perawan lagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tidak ada yang mau denganku lagi. Perlahan aku dudukkan tubuhku ketepi ranjang, seketika itu rasa sakit kembali menyerang kewanitaanku, mencoba bertahan dan mencari pakaianku. Aku harus segera keluar dari sini, aku merasakan tubuhku dipeluk olehnya.

"Le-hiks-paskan aku.. hiks" aku mencoba melepaskan pelukannya yang semakin mengerat, "Lepas-hiks dasar bajingan! Hiks.. brengsek! Lepas" aku tetap memberontak tapi tiba-tiba tubuhku mematung saat merasakan bahuku yang telanjang basah, Naru-kun kini terisak pelan.

"Gomen.. hiks gomen.. aku mencintaimu.. hiks percayalah padaku" aku terdiam.

"Aku selalu membullymu hanya untuk membuatmu melihatku, gomen." Isakannya berhenti dan digantikan dengan suara parau yang seolah dapat mensayat hatiku.

"Aku pernah mendekatimu, tapi kau selalu menjauhiku. Jadi kupikir hanya dengan cara itu aku bisa dekat denganmu, sekali lagi maafkan aku Hinata"

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menatap Naruto, menangkup wajahnya pelan dan menghilangkan jejak air mata disana. "Aku sudah memaafkan sedari dulu, sebelum kau meminta kau sudah kumaafkan" dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tapi bagaimana? Mengapa kau-" aku menciumnya pelan.

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

6 tahun kemudian..

"Argghh kenapa sulit sekali dattebayoo.." Naruto menarik rambutnya frustasi, membuat orang orang menatapnya aneh

"Na-naruto?"

"Hi-hinata? Kapan kau kembali kejepang?" Naruto melirik kepada anak laki-laki yang digenggam tangannya oleh Hinata, membuat hatinya bergemuruh kencang. "Apakah dia anakmu? Dia sangat tampan" Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada mengejek kearah anak kecil itu dan dibalas tatapan tajam.

"Aa dia bukan anakku, dia anak Neji-nii, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Eh apa? Baik, bagaimana denganmu? Maaf aku tak datang ke pernikahanmu. Jadi mana suamimu?" Naruto menengok kekanan dan kekiri mencoba mencari suami Hinata.

"A-aku sebenarnya, aku-" Ucapan Hinata terhenti saat Yuki menarik ujung bajunya.

"Bibi, jangan mengobrol terus aku ingin main kingyo-sukui" Naruto menatap kesal kearah Yuki yang telah merusak percakapannya dengan Hinata.

"Hai' hai' chotto matte ne" Hinata pergi sebentar dan kembali dengan membawa dua mangkok dan poi.

Yuki segera mengambil satu mangkok dan poi di tangan Hinata dan segera berjongkok disamping Naruto. Dalam hati Naruto mencibir pasti dia tak akan bisa, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia menoleh dan membelalakkan matanya, ia mendapati mangkok Yuki telah sudah penuh dengan ikan mas sementara hinata sudah mendapatkan setengah mangkok.

"Ba-bagaimana kalian bisa,"Hinata dan Yuki menatap Naruto bersamaan dengan pandangan berbeda, Hinata dengan pandangan bertanya dan Yuki dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Ini sangat mudah paman, bahkan orang bodoh pun bisa melakukannya" Anak sialan!

"Yuki! Sopanlah dengan orang yang lebih tua" Hinata menatap Naruto "Maafkan Yuki, dia tak bermaksud menyakitimu dan permainan ini kurasa cukup sulit kok."

"Yuki-kun!" semua menoleh kesumber suara, "Okaasan!" Yuki segera berlari kearah perempuan yang dipanggil ibu itu dan mereka berjalan hingga tenggelam diantara ribuan orang difestival hanabi. Naruto dan Hinata masih berdiri dan menatap kerumunan orang didepan mereka.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah menikah?"

"Menikah? Belum, aku tak pernah berfikir tentang pernikahan sejak kau meninggalkanku. Hei kau tadi belum menjawab pertanyaanku, dimana suamimu? Apakah dia menyakitimu? Selingkuh? Meninggalkanmu dengan wanita lain?"

"Aku belum menikah" Naruto dengan cepat menatap Hinata disampingnya.

"Maksudmu?" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku belum menikah, Toneri mengalami kecelakaan sehari sebelum pernikahan kami. Maafkan aku yang dulu meninggalkanmu tanpa memberi tahumu" Hinata terisak dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali.

"Aku minta maaf soal itu. Hinata?" Naruto mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya pelan. "Apa?" Hinata bertanya lemah.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Hinata makin terisak dipelukan Naruto. Naruto semakin mengeratan pelukannya dan membenamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Hinata. Tidak perduli dengan pandangan orang lain disekitarnya, dia tidak perduli lagi dengan dunia. Karena dunianya hanyalah Hinata.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan mata yang sembab dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tapi itu cukup untuk Naruto, kali ini ia bersumpah tidak akan melepaskan Hinata lagi bahkan nyawa taruhannya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, membuat hinata berbalik menatapnya. Naruto membersihkan bekas air mata di wajah Hinata dan diakhiri kecupan ringan dibibir."Sudah jangan menangis," Hinata mengangguk pelan. "-karena kita akan menghadap ayahmu untuk meminta restu" sebelum Hinata mengucapkan sesuatu Naruto langsung menariknya kearah kerumunan yang sedang menikmati indahnya hanabi di angkasa. Bunyi kemeriahan festival hanabi seperti mewakili perasaan Naruto saat ini.

'terima kasih kami-sama telah mempertemukanku kembali dengannya'

END

* * *

"Ne, Naruto-kun, boleh aku bertanya?" Hinata mengusap pelan surai halus Naruto yang telah merebahkan kepalanya di pahanya

"Tanya saja, Hime"

"Ruangan lain dikamar Naruto-kun, itu untuk apa" Naruto menatap Hinata tajam.

"itu ruangan BDSM Hime, sebaiknya jangan kau dekati ruangan itu, oke?" Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa itu BDSM"

"Sex jahat"

"Berarti kita melakukan sex baik?" Naruto menyeringai ketika dengan polosnya Hinata bertanya seperti itu. "Tentu saja kita melakukan sex baik"

"Lalu Naruto pernah melakukan sex jahat dengan siapa?" Seketika muka Naruto menjadi masam.

"..."

"Ma-maaf Naruto, lupakan sa-"

"Dengan ibuku, dia yang mengajariku BDSM. Dia yang telah menghancurkanku tapi itu semua adalah masa lalu, aku juga bersyukur dia mati dalam kecelakaan itu. Aku sudah memerintahkan seseorang untuk melenyapkan semuanya" Hinata terisak pelan.

Naruto mengenggam tangan Hinata dan tersenyum "jangan ungkit lagi masalah ini, ne?" Hinata mengangguk pelan. Mereka kembali menikmati suasana sebelumnya, duduk dibawah bayangan pohon dengan hamparan bunga lavender disekeliling mereka.

* * *

Zenzai : bubur yang terbuat dari kacang merah (azuki / 小豆) yang direbus bersama air sampai empuk dan airnya tinggal sedikit, lalu beri sedikit gula agar manis. penyajiannya saat masih panas diberi potongan mochi yang sudah dibakar sebentar sampai mochinya menjadi lembut.

Kingyo sukui : sebuah permainan menyedok ikan mas dari kolam dengan menggunakan alat khusus yang disebut 'Poi', dan kemudian memindahkan ikan mas yang 'tersendok' ke mangkok.

Poi : alat tangkap seperti saringan yang terbuat dari plastik terdiri dari pegangan dan frame. pada frame terdapat kertas yang berfungsi seperti halnya jala pada saringan.

Hah! Aku memang gak pandai buat fanfic dan sekarang , rate M? Hasilnya pasti tidak memuaskan. Apalagi pake sudut pandang orang pertama, ga kaya fanfic lain yang pake sudut pandang orang ketiga -_ jelek-jelek gini, ini hasil pemikiranku sendiri ^^


End file.
